Carnivora Setsunoku
Not an official S-Class Mage, but still one of Giant Hunter's strongest mages, Carnivora is always willing to take a good challenge and a good snack. Once a lonely circus act, now an unrelenting gluttonous force. If it's in his way, it'll eventually be in his stomach. Appearance Carnivora wears a red robe, an aqua green kilt, white fingerless gloves, a blue belt and black boots. He long, crimson hair has sideburns. His finernails are long and sharp enough to cut the toughest meat. His body is covered in scars and he has an X shaped scar on his face brought on by a brutal lashing by his former ring master. Usually he wears three arm bands around his left arm and a chain wrist band on his right wrist. His Giant Hunter symbol is orange and is on his right forearm. Personality Carnivora is cocky, egotistical and extremely arrogant. He wants to prove to everyone that he is worthy of an S-Class title and is willing to fight anyone in sight in order to do so, even if it means letting his opponents reach a level of power much greater than his own. He prefers solitude and independance and hates when people get in his way, especially when someone interupts his fights. He'll also do anything to get into a fight himself even though he has nothing to do with it. He tends to be greedy and selfish, but he also has a soft point inside of him when a member of his own guild is hurt. He's protective of his friends and would rather fight the enemy than letting his friends fight. History Big Baby Carnie Carnivora was born big, and was the center of attention from many of those around him. He was saved from the streets by his soon to be ringmaster and father, Jeremoth. Because Carnivora was so big as a baby, Jeremoth knew he would eventually gorw a feracious appetite; so as a baby, he was fed far more than what he should have. Then one day, the child had snuck into the Jeremoth's kitchen and eaten all the meat in the freezer. The master was impressed even though he lost a fine amount of meat, and the baby was given the name, Carnivora (Megamacho). as a result Jeremoth shaped his claws in order to cut any kind of meat.When he grew older however, Jeremoth would keep him in a cage and not feed him for a week but making him work out vigorously for an hour everyday; he was given water, and was only allowed to eat one piece of tissue paper a day. When ever he was disobedient of his master, he would be lashed and for hours on end. This would eventually lead him to become more vicious in nature. He was only allowed to eat in front of a live audience as a circus act for Jeremoth's circus, Circus Megamacho. The Horror Begins When Carnivora turned 15 years old, Jeremoth decided it was time to teach his children how to use magic. In Carnivora's case, he was taught in Glutton's Gut, the magic that gives the user enhanced physical or magic powers depending on what they eat. Since Carnivora's act was eating large amounts of food every night, he decided that it would fit him best. Carnivora's workout sessions grew longer and tougher with more punishments to follow; one slip and the whip would come out. This time around he would be fed more, but one mistake and Jeremoth would make him regurgitate it all. He started small with eating small bowls of rice or poridge and increased the size when Carnivora got stronger. Soon he was consuming large amounts of carbohydrates, and tiny amounts of everything else. On his 16th birthday, he was given a chocolate bar; the first candy he had ever received but wasn't allowed to eat it until he was 18. 6 months later he was mastering fruits and vegetables, eating them in large amounts until moving onto dairy products. At age 17, he was starting to eat meats, fats, lipids, and fatty foods; however he couldn't master it as quickly as any of the other food groups. It wasn't until his father sent him on his first job outside of circus business where he became a true terror. He began looting town after town with his circus partners/brothers and sisters for the first time, in the town of Macalix. One day he had gone too far and accidentally set the Royale Stallion Guild's hall ablaze with a torch. The members of the guild saw what was going on and attacked Carnivora head on in defence; out of rage, his muscle mass increased exponentially, and soon, he was laying waste to every individual member of the guild. Too Far Afterwards, Jeremoth was both incredibly impressed but also incredibly angry at Carnivora's action. He was proud that he'd mastered Glutton's Gut, but was furious when he took it way too far. Jeremoth eventually decided to punish Carnivora for his actions by beating him senselessly for two straight hours. The other guild members, specifically the male members decided that Jeremoth was a big problem and could be tolerated no longer. So Carnivora, Shinichi, Affonso, and Lew decided to assasinate their adoptive father.They cornered him in the middle of the night and slayed him brutally. The next morning, the Royal Guard went to investigate, and found the fingerprints of the four guys on the corpse of Megamacho. Unfortunately, Shinichi had fled the scene after the murder had occured so the Royal Guard only Affonso, Lew, and Carnivora. They later apprehended Despoina and Paige as well; those two were charged with theft and were forced to spend two years in prison. The boys however, were charged with both theft and murder and were forced to spend five years. Magic and Abilities Magic: Glutton's Gut '- A Caster and Holder magic at heart, Glutton's Gut gives the user physical and magical abilites depending on what is eaten. Carnivora has attained the ability to eat at all three levels of Glutton's Gut (First Level: Edible Food, Second Level: Inedible Consumables, and Third Level: Sacred Comsumables) *'First Level - *'Second Level' - *'Third Level' - Physical Skills: Stats: Trivia *Carnivora's name is based on a branch of species identification in the Order category. The Carnivora Order is home to cats, dogs, bears, and badgers. *His favorite food is Back Bacon. Category:Giant Hunter Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:S-Class Nominee Category:Human Category:Original Characters